In the suburbs
by CS90
Summary: Magneto regresa a Nueva York buscando un nuevo mutante para su Hermandad, sin embargo encontrará mucho más de lo que él esperaba.


**In the suburbs**

* * *

**A/N: Nada de esta historia me pertenece, Marvel es dueño de todos los personajes (muy a mi pesar xD)**

**Fic que surge del "Amigo invisible" del foro Groovy Mutations. La historia está dedicada a Apailana :) ¡espero que te guste!**

**Ambientada ocho meses después de DOFP, he tratado de ser lo menos AU posible, quizá para algunos Erik es un poquito OoC (Aviso por si no os gusta) Implica Cherik**

**Me he basado en los cómics Uncanny X-Men y ****X-Men Origins: Cyclops y por supuesto en las películas ;)**

**Cursiva para conversación telepática.**

**Que disfrutéis!**

* * *

Esta vez no había trascurrido tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron. No habían sido diez largos años, tan sólo ocho meses. No obstante, para Erik seguía siendo demasiado tiempo. Seguía sin acostumbrarse a no ver esos brillantes ojos azules que lo miraban con tanta admiración y cariño. Aquel rostro que le hacía sentirse especial.

Tras lo ocurrido en Washington, se dedico a huir, alejándose lo más posible de . y concentrándose en reagrupar fuerzas para volver a construir la Hermandad. Más fuerte que nunca. Así que, aunque puede decirse que estuvo ocupado, siempre tenía presente a Charles. Sin el casco y aun a miles de kilómetros de distancia, muchas noches anhelaba sentir esa brisa que provocaba su amigo introduciéndose en su mente. No la escuchó.

Para cuando regresó a Nueva York en busca de mutantes lo que menos imaginaba aunque deseaba era que él fuera uno de los primeros que vería.

Caminaba a paso firme acompañado de dos hermanos mutantes, según sus fuentes, en esa zona aún en construcción se encontraba un joven mutante con el poder de lanzar energía solar. Le seria de mucha utilidad unido a su lado, sonriendo ligeramente ante esa perspectiva miraba a su alrededor sintiendo todo el metal que allí se concentraba. Inspiro profundamente sintiéndose como en casa mientras avanzaba por el barro y los deshechos que acarrea una zona en obras.

—Jefe, ¿está seguro que es aquí? — preguntó uno de los mutantes que le seguía.

—Por supuesto — respondió tajante.

Se adentraron aún mas, pasando junto a camiones y contenedores. Comenzaron a escuchar gritos.

—¡Eh, eh! ¡Vosotros tres! Alto ¡alto! ¿Acaso no me escucháis? No podéis estar aquí, es una zona en obras.

Magneto se giró viendo como dos vigilantes corrían hacia ellos tratando de cortarles el paso, estúpidos, con un simple movimiento de mano los lanzó hacia atrás varios metros, aún arrastrándolos por el barro hasta que quedaron sujetos al suelo. Los tres continuaron a paso firme y fue entonces cuando vieron una explosión de luz roja. Se detuvieron de inmediato.

—Bingo — dijo sabiendo que lo habían encontrado.

Caminaron unos metros más hasta que vieron tres figuras, cerca de un coche y de espaldas supo de inmediato de quienes se trataba.

—Que rápido has venido viejo amigo — saludó el amo del magnetismo — Y bien escoltado como siempre.

Con rapidez Hank se dió la vuelta enfrentándose a él, aunque poseía su forma humana, estaba seguro que podría provocarle hasta que se convirtiera en Bestia por la forma en que sus ojos brillaban de furia y su mandíbula estaba tensada. Pero a él no le interesaba eso, centró su mirada en su amigo, quien movió la cabeza lentamente hasta enfrentarle.

— No te esperaba aquí, Erik, y menos con amigos. ¿No vas a presentarnos? — contestó el telépata mirándole con una media sonrisa.

—Dejemos las formalidades para otro momento querido amigo.

Se miraron durante unos segundos, ignorando al resto de personas que los rodeaban. Parecía mentira que estuvieran en bandos separados, sentía nostalgia de aquella época en la que ambos reclutaban jóvenes. Juntos. Ahora estaban los dos pero con caminos bien separados. Sus rostros lucían cansados y empezaban a asomar algunas líneas de expresión que antes no estaban. Erik tensó su mandíbula conteniéndose, había tanto que quería decirle, no obstante sus pensamientos fueron cortados por los gritos del joven.

—¿Y ellos quienes son? ¿Vosotros qué queréis? — protestaba el mutante ante ellos, un joven que parecía más bien asustado y nervioso.

La mirada que Charles le dedicaba fue interrumpida y se dirigió hacia la otra persona.

—Scott, tranquilo…ellos tampoco te harán daño alguno ¿verdad Erik? — dijo el telépata tratando de asegurarse que ellos no harían nada.

—Al contrario — respondió Magneto mientras caminaba lentamente hasta donde se encontraba — Hemos venido aquí por ti, para ayudarte…

—¡No necesito ayuda! Me las ingenio bien solo, siempre lo he hecho — respondió Scott retrocediendo de ellos.

—Sabes que no es así Scott, puedes mentir al resto, pero no a mí. Sé cómo te has sentido, he visto tu soledad, la he sentido, al igual que tus miedos y tu continua huida — las palabras del Profesor comenzaron a relajar al joven aunque este seguía mirando con recelo hacia donde se encontraba — Puedo ayudarte, somos como tú.

—¿Cómo yo?

—Mutantes, personas con poderes. Lo que te ocurre no es…— Charles fue silenciado de inmediato.

—¡Demuéstralo! — exigió el chico.

Magneto dirigió su mirada a su amigo y pudo ver como estaba comunicándose con el joven telepáticamente, este se sorprendió y asustado retrocedió más. Uno de los rayos de luz roja que había visto antes salió disparado hacia escasos centímetros entre ellos. Todos se apartaron.

—¿Cómo ha hecho eso? — preguntaba temeroso — No os acerquéis a mí. No.

Todos los presentes estaban asustados, aún más tras el rayo. Pero ni él ni Charles se iban a rendir tan pronto.

—Scott tranquilo, calma tu mente — el muchacho se escondió tras una columna dándoles la espalda — Tus poderes todavía son inestables pero sé que no quieres hacernos daño. Confía en mí, déjame que te ayude a controlarlos.

El joven se asomó lentamente observándoles tras la columna cuando uno de sus hermanos habló.

—¡Hablas como la escoria humana! — Magneto se giró hacia él, impasible, estiró su mano hacia él y sin tocarle lo elevó del suelo valiéndose de una de las cadenas de metal que llevaba, ahorcándole con ella.

El hombre se aferraba a la cadena tratando de librarse mientras pateaba el aire en busca de su liberación.

—No oses hablarle así ¿entendido? — contestó fríamente el amo del magnetismo.

—¡Erik basta! Es suficiente — le pidió Charles, al instante bajó su mano y soltó al hombre al suelo. Se volvió hacia el telépata con la furia rugiendo dentro de él. Los penetrantes ojos azules le miraban y fue sintiendo lentamente como esa furia amainaba, su corazón dejaba de latir tan rápido, comenzó a respirar con normalidad y empezó a embriagarle la sensación de calma.

—No vuelvas a meterte en mi mente viejo amigo — exigió Erik tras darse cuenta de lo que Charles estaba haciendo al tratar de calmarle.

Al instante dejó de sentir esa cálida sensación en su mente que fue reemplazada por la amargura y seriedad habitual.

—Lo siento — se excusó el Profesor — No quiero peleas.

—Pues si no las quieres será mejor que te apartes — espetó Magneto tratando de sonar lo más frio posible — Hemos venido a ayudarle de verdad, no a encerrarle en tu mundo utópico — dirigió su vista hacia el joven — Scott, si de verdad quieres ayuda únete a nosotros. No tendrás que esconder tus poderes o avergonzarte de ellos, eres mejor que los que se burlan de ti y te humillan — el alemán comenzó a caminar hacia el — Con tu poder les aplastaras y yo te ayudaré a ello, nosotros, tus hermanos estarán ahí para ello.

—¡No se acerque más! No quiero hacer daño a nadie — el joven volvió a esconderse tras la columna.

—No tengas miedo Scott, no deberías esconderte de nadie y eso es lo que pretende hacer mi amigo, enjaularte, domesticarte. Yo no — seguía diciendo Erik tratando de convencerle.

—Erik basta, le estás asustando — advirtió el telépata quien se movió incómodo en la silla.

No pudo dar un paso porque otro rayo de energía impactó contra una de las paredes, reduciéndola al instante en escombros.

—¡Scott tranquilízate, cierra los ojos! — gritó Charles pero de poco servía, al instante otro rayo salió disparado, esta vez dió en una de las columnas y trozos de ladrillo salieron disparados en todas direcciones.

Enseguida sintió que algo no estaba bien, la forma en que vibraba el metal que lo rodeaba, la inestabilidad.

—Si apreciáis vuestra vida os sugiero salir de aquí — advirtió Magneto sabiendo que el edificio era inestable, lo más probable era que el joven hubiera derribado un muro de carga.

Todos salieron al exterior rápidamente, Hank empujaba con rapidez la silla de Charles alejándole de allí.

—¡Tengo que volver Hank! No puedo dejarle ahí, da la vuelta.

—Profesor no, ¡no puede volver dentro! Ya ha oído a Magneto y está escuchando los ruidos que está haciendo el sitio, lo más probable es que esto se derrumbe — argumentaba neciamente Hank.

—Está asustado, permitime sacarle, solo será eso. No podemos dejarle allí-decía el telepata enojado.

Otro rayo salió del interior, aun más fuerte que los anteriores y esta vez acompañado de gritos del muchacho. Todos se giraron para ver el interior y vieron una intensa polvareda, acompañada de trozos del sitio cayendo. Charles rápidamente trato de dirigirse hacia el interior en busca del joven y al ver eso Erik detuvo su silla arrastrándola hacia donde se encontraban ellos.

—¡Suéltame Erik! — rogaba este tratando inútilmente de avanzar con la silla.

—No, ¿acaso no te das cuenta que puedes morir entrando ahí dentro? — la máscara de crueldad de Magneto se resquebrajaba cuando se trataba de la seguridad de Charles.

—¿Y vas a dejar que un niño muera? — espetó el telépata con los ojos inundados de rabia y desesperación.

—No voy a permitir que mueras tú — contestó con sinceridad.

Sus miradas se reencontraron como en otras situaciones y al instante el momento se rompió por otra explosión de luz roja. De inmediato y sin pensarlo Erik se abalanzó frente a Charles tratando de cubrirle para que no le diera a él, pero no les había dado a ellos aunque hubiera estado cerca. El rayo impactó contra una de las grúas de la construcción.

—¡Corred! — advirtió huyendo hacia el otro lado uno de los miembros de la Hermandad seguido de su compañero.

Hank, Charles y él observaron al cielo y sintieron el silencio atronador que precedía al gran ruido que estaba por hacer uno de los brazos de la grúa cayendo hacia ellos.

—¡Hank corre! — mandó Charles — ¡Erik! — y este sintió una de las manos del telépata enganchada a su brazo con temor.

La estructura venia hacia ellos a toda velocidad y Magneto levantó ambos manos empleando toda su fuerza haciéndola frenar al instante. Parecía sostenida con cuerdas invisibles. Unió ambas manos y la arrugó de tal modo que la convirtió en un amasijo de metal cuadrado depositándola con delicadeza en el suelo a metros de ellos. Miro hacia su lado y respiró aliviado al ver a Charles mirándole con el miedo aún en sus ojos. Alargó su mano hacia su hombro y lo apretó reconfortándole.

—Jamás te pasara nada a mi lado — susurró Erik para que solo Charles lo oyera. Este cerró los ojos un instante y extendió una de sus manos para tocar la de él sobre su hombro. Sintió su toque cálido y se relajó al instante. Al mirarle de nuevo, le dirigió una tímida sonrisa.

—Gracias — y lo acompañó de una ligera caricia al dorso de su mano.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso? — preguntó de nuevo el joven, Erik apartó la vista de Charles para ver como Scott salía del edificio a toda velocidad dirigiéndose hacia ellos y a la vez mirando la estructura que había derribado, ahora en el suelo destruida.

—¡Scott! ¿Estás bien? — Charles, siempre interponiendo su bienestar por los demás, examinaba con cierto nerviosismo al muchacho mientras este avanzaba asustado hacia ellos.

—No…no — tartamudeaba este — Yo no…yo…

Se arrodilló ante ellos, lagrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas. Fue entonces que el Profesor tenía la intención de avanzar hacia donde él se encontraba pero Erik le tenía sujeto a su lado, impidiendo que se acercara a este.

—_Erik, por favor, se que odias que me meta en tu mente, pero es la única manera. Suéltame, permíteme que vaya hacia él. No me hará daño, sé que es lo que temes pero confió en él, no es peligroso._

Incluso en su mente, la voz sonaba calmada y armoniosa, llenándole de esa sensación de tranquilidad.

—_No puedes pedirme que me calme y decirme que confías en él cuando hace apenas unos segundos ha derribado una grúa sobre ti._

—_Por favor, ten fe en mí, solo está asustado, no pretende nada malo _— y acompañó el toque de esas palabras en su mente con un agarre a su mano, confiado. Trasmitiéndole con ello serenidad.

Magneto asintió levemente y Charles soltó su mano para empujar la silla hacia el joven. A escasos centímetros este le miró asustado tratando de huir.

—No, no tienes que huir, Scott, confió en ti. Tranquilo.

—Yo, es que lo de antes…no quería — la respiración inestable no ayudaba al joven a hablar — Siento…

—No pasa nada, escucha — este miro al Profesor a los ojos — Sé que no pretendías hacerlo, sé que aun no sabes controlar tus poderes, para eso estoy aquí, para ayudarte a que puedas. Entiendo como debes sentirte sabiendo que en cualquier momento puedes hacer daño a las personas, no estás solo en esto, hay muchos jóvenes como tú. Dirijo una escuela para ellos, para nosotros, para ayudarnos y enseñarnos a utilizar los poderes de manera correcta.

Las lágrimas del muchacho cesaron y contemplaron a su amigo como si este fuera su salvador. Conocía esa mirada, porque estaba seguro que él mismo la había puesto en el momento en que Charles Xavier le saco del mar y le mostró que no estaba solo. Scott había caído ante su encanto.

—¿De verdad? Usted…usted ¿puede ayudarme a controlar mi poder?

—Scott, el solo te ayudara a encerrarlo, a usar el mínimo de ese poder — ya era hora de acabar con lo que había venido a hacer — En cambio, yo puedo enseñarte a expandirlo, no te limites chico, ¿para qué hacerlo teniendo ese gran poder corriendo por tus venas? ¿Por qué ocultarlo cuando gracias a él eres extraordinario? Eres superior Scott, no te doblegues.

—¡No quiero expandirlo! Ni ser superior, tan solo quiero no hacer daño. ¡No herir! — el joven se aproximó más a Charles rechazando a Magneto.

—¿Por qué no vas a querer herir a aquellos que te han herido a ti primero? Todos los que te han menospreciado, burlado, apartado. Todos los que te han hecho sentir inferior — las palabras salían de la rabia interna que Erik conservaba.

—Porque a diferencia de ti viejo amigo, aún hay personas que no necesitan de venganzas inútiles que solo llevan a más odio. Queda esperanza para la paz y la coexistencia.

El alemán bufó en rechazo ¿Por qué Xavier siempre tenía que abanderar la paz y la coexistencia cuando eran superiores? Avanzó hacia ellos pero antes de poder mediar palabra un rayo débil chocó ante sus pies obligándole a parar.

—Scott no — ordenó con firmeza Charles — No le hagas daño, tranquilízate.

Pero otro rayo salió y este era más fuerte, el telépata entonces intervino tocando su rostro, obligándole a mirarle a él y no a Erik.

—Escúchame, piensa en algo tranquilo, no le mires, mírame a mi — el joven tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados ahora y permanecía atrapado en las manos del telépata quien le observaba fijamente — Abre los ojos, confió en ti, sé que no me harás daño.

Muy despacio, este los fue abriendo y respiró aliviado.

—¿Te gustaría venir a la escuela con nosotros? — pidió amablemente Charles.

Asintió rápidamente ante el ofrecimiento. Magneto apretó los puños y exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones.

—¿Él…— comenzó a preguntar Scott a lo que fue inmediatamente contestado.

—No, él no estará. Sube al coche, Hank te irá explicando todo — ofreció este acompañado de una sonrisa amable mientras el joven se levantaba y caminaba en dirección al científico.

Las voces de ambos, ahora montados en el interior del coche se escuchaban amortiguadas, dejando un poco de privacidad a ambos quienes seguían sin mirarse aunque estaban el uno frente al otro. Finalmente, fue Charles quien rompió el silencio entre ellos obligándole a mirarle amargamente.

—Sabes que no me gusta que sea de esta manera…Dios…sabes que odio que sea así.

—Lo sé — sus ojos se veían más tristes que sus palabras, el corazón de Erik se sintió destrozado al ver como lo miraba de esa manera. Su garganta se sentía rasposa y en un susurro pidió — Congélalos.

La mirada desconcertada que le dedicó el telépata respondió a su petición antes que sus palabras.

—¿Por qué? — replicó este.

En cuanto sintió los pasos de Magneto hacia él comprendió sus intenciones ya que su mente estaba casi gritando cuales eran. Accedió a su petición y le volvió a mirar casi con culpa. Erik quiso cerciorarse de ello y lo comprobó escuchando el silencio y la quietud ahora en el interior del coche. Entonces dejó de ser Magneto para volver a ser Erik Lensherr. Impulsivamente deslizó su mano por la mejilla de su amigo acariciando con suavidad y ternura su rostro, embebiéndose en el, frotando su pómulo y acariciando la barba, ahora cuidada, del telépata. Pasó su pulgar por esos carnosos labios con los que tanto había soñado y sintió el aliento chocando contra su piel. Su fuego se encendió enseguida al escuchar su nombre roncamente de los labios de Charles.

—Erik…

Se agachó y aproximó la otra mano a la nuca del hombre que lo recibía ansiosamente de vuelta. Sus labios se juntaron con la misma fuerza con la que siempre lo hacían. La boca de Charles anhelaba la pasión y fiereza que siempre le dedicaba. Sintió como las manos de este rodeaban su cuello atrayéndole aun más cerca de él. Erik, por su parte, enredó su mano en el pelo suave de su amigo mientras profundizaba el beso queriendo sentir todo con el.

Ya no estaban en Nueva York, no había más gente, no era esa época. Tan solo eran ellos dos, besándose y queriéndose como siempre lo habían hecho, sus corazones volvían a latir desbocados. La urgencia con la que sus labios se movían era la misma con la que sus manos se aferraban. Sin embargo sabían que había un final. Así que cuando se separaron para tomar aire aprovechó para cortar definitivamente el beso aunque se quedo apoyado en su mejilla, quería sentir la calidez de su piel, saber que era real.

—Ocho meses son demasiados viejo amigo, me alegra haberte visto — dijo aún con voz entrecortada Charles.

—Me alegra haberte visto a mí también, y sin el suero.

Erik se separó con pesar de su amigo, mirándole con sinceridad para advertirle.

—No te pongas más en riesgo, por favor, no siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte.

—Mientras haya jóvenes que necesiten ayude me temo que allí estaré — contestó solemnemente el Profesor.

Magneto se levantó, irguiéndose cual alto era y observó a su viejo amigo.

—Entonces nos veremos más veces, este es todo tuyo Charles, pero la partida no ha acabado.

—Tengo un buen oponente, pero tú pareces olvidar que tienes ante ti a un gran rival.

No, no lo olvidaba. El hombre frente a él era su todo, le amaba y odiaba a partes iguales, con la misma intensidad. Era su amigo, su rival, su confidente, su némesis. Su Charles. Esto no había acabado.

* * *

**El título "In the suburbs" lo he puesto porque sinceramente no sabía que título ponerle : o y como escuché mucho la canción "The suburbs" de los geniales Arcade Fire mientras lo escribía pues decidí hacerles un homenaje por toda la inspiración. Por cierto os recomiendo ver el videoclip de la canción para quien no lo haya visto, toda esa violencia y demás me recuerda mucho a estos dos.**

**Saludos!**


End file.
